


Hospital Visit

by loveatthirdsight



Category: Gintama
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hospital Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveatthirdsight/pseuds/loveatthirdsight
Summary: Gintoki has a special visitor.And by special, we mean special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gintoki's in the hospital for a prolonged cold. 
> 
> Otherwise that's all the explanation for a totally gratuitous oneshot. Please enjoy!

She's allowed to stay later than the rest of the other visitors simply because she's his wife. The room gets a bit darker and colder, so she lights up a pipe even though it's against the rules to smoke.

He opens one eye lazily. "You should quit sometime. I thought we were planning to have kids."

A waft of smoke curls up into the ceiling and she idly wonders if it's going to set off an alarm. She heads off to crack open a window.

"I've been tryin'... I know you're not in critical condition, but I just couldn't help smokin', ya know?"

"That's a lousy excuse. I'm bad at dying, remember?" At this she smiles faintly. They've known each other too well to go through bouts of melodrama, although he admits it's nice to be reminded that yes, she likes him. There are some days where he'll get a kick out of provoking her since her flustered expressions are incomparable. It doesn't take much - a kiss on her forehead, maybe holding her hand in public - and his reward is a pink flush on her cheeks.

"Shut up," she replies. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Gintoki."

"Says the woman who works 29 days out of the month."

"You have me for the other two days. And in broad daylight too. Totally irrelevant."

"So? By the time you get home it's not like you have enough energy for puff-puff action - "

"Bullshit. It wouldn't be that way if ya actually liked bein' on top more often."

"I reject that statement! Gin-san likes being on top. He just prefers someone else doing the work."

Tsukuyo sighed. "When did you say you were bein' discharged, anyway?"

"Two days from now, I think. Now that I think about it, where was that nurse? Shouldn't she be protecting me from the wrath of drunk terminators?"

"I told you to stop calling me that..."

"Nothing wrong with saying the truth - okay okay! I'll stop." He waved his hands in surrender as she cast him a malicious glare. "For a woman you sure are scary."

"I brought you a change of clothes," Tsukuyo said, rolling her eyes as she rummaged through a paper bag. "A Shonen Jump, custard pudding, toothbrush, toothpaste, some of Shinpachi's home-made soup..."

"Thanks." Unsurprisingly, the custard pudding was the first thing he reached for.

"It's not a big deal," she said.

"Shouldn't you be at work now?" he asked, reaching for a spoon in the bag.

"I took the day off."

"Oh."

"Disappointed?"

"Nah."

Gintoki's hand captures hers and his mouth skims the back of it. On cue, she blushes.

"So good to see you," he says, smiling roguishly at her. Then he kisses her lips chastely, as if to apologize for the sudden transgression.

"Where is that damn nurse?" she asks herself, blushing hard once again. He grins and takes a bite of his pudding, like a complete idiot.

"I'll go take a look," she says, flustered, walking to the door. All the lights have dimmed down - must have been later than she thought. Damn. She checked her watch and saw that it was around eight-thirty.

"I guess they've gone home... Or in the break room."

"You should stay. I think this bed is big enough for the two of us."

"Very subtle, Gintoki."

"Can't blame a husband for wanting that," he said playfully.

"We're in a hospital! That's wrong."

"Oh c'mon," he said. A finger traced her collarbone down to the crook of her cleavage. "We could make it quick."

"You're not even healthy."

"I'm well enough. Everything works."

"..."

He poked her in the forehead. "I was kidding, mostly. You don't have to if you don't want to. But you ought to take a rest."

"Well, I did take the day off," she sighed. "I can lie next to you for a little bit..."

"Fair enough," he agreed. She made sure the curtains hid his bed away from prying eyes and having brought no change of clothes herself, she released the hair pins from her head, letting her blond locks tumble down. Setting them aside on the night stand, she untied the sash of her robe so they would be more comfortable to lie on.

Slipping into bed, she was pleased to find out that the mattress was more comfortable than she had thought and that the pillow was pleasantly firm.

"Hmm, so this is where my government taxes go. Not bad," she said.

"Our taxes," he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes at that. They knew who paid the rent. Still, he held her close to him, her face next to his.

"I'm glad you visited me tonight."

"No big deal. I figured you would've missed me... or something stupid like that."

"Why is that stupid? You're not here to lecture me on how a grown man should be reading the newspaper instead of Shonen Jump - " here he kissed the crook of her neck, " - or that I shouldn't eat so many sweet foods - " her collarbones, " - or that I should probably get a decent job by now..."

His lips stopped at the corner of her mouth. Her breath stalled momentarily.

"You make it sound so horrible..." she mumbled into his neck.

"You wouldn't know how to deal with it if I complimented you for real."

"Shut up..."

"See that? You can't handle the truth."

She pushed him away playfully. "Stop it." As she did so, he could see the outline of her breasts peeking out from her loosened kimono.

Her skin was soft and warm to the touch. He figured that if the privacy curtain was pulled, surely he could get away with certain things... right?

"You're looking a bit warm in that," he informed her bluntly. Her kimono slipped to the cold hospital ground as he impulsively pulled it away from her, forgotten.

"Gintoki!"

"Shhhh," he whispers. It isn't long before his mouth lands on hers, passion erupting like a million flames. One hand slips down to a place only he is allowed to touch, and he discovers with joy that despite her trepidation, she is slick. She reciprocates; a moan escapes as his hands slide down the crook of her back.

"Why here?" she whispers worriedly in his ear. "Aren't there any patients around?"

"They're all sleeping," he said.

He unbuttoned his pajama top and allowed her to take full reign, while amusing himself with the thought that his wife always said one thing but always meant another. Some occasions, like this one, worked out in his favor.

Kisses laced the entire affair while they strip away the rest of their clothes. The room is filled with the sounds of heavy breathing.

"We should probably make this quick," she mumbles, in between kisses. He nods in agreement. Neither of them are particularly loud in bed, but the urgency of the situation beckons them to a wild recklessness that is intoxicating.

Five days of not being able to touch her has made him mad with desire. She doesn't even complain when he tells her to go on top - after all, sick men get free passes. He admired the ample breasts that was his alone to touch and the elegant curve of her body.

"Fuck," he breathes out once she slides down on his hard length. The mattress squeaks silently while he presses his hand against his mouth, quieting her moans. "Fuck fuck fuck - "

"What?" she finally breathes as he grips her sides tightly to stop her from moving.

"I was going to come from that."

"Oh?" An sinister smile creeps on Tsukuyo's face.

"Shut up. Don't be so smug," he said. "It's been a long time and you're really hot - so quit that - "

"This?" Nimble fingers stroked him with a practiced ease.

"Stop it - you damn Yoshiwaran woman - "

"Or this?" A lick from the bottom to the tip elicited a "Fuck off," from Gintoki. She smiled indulgently.

"Do what you like," he mumbled in surrender, closing his eyes. "I can't do anything to you anyways."

She crawled back to him and laid her chest upon his. "You started it."

He pretended not to hear her. Smiling gently, she sank down once more, pushing him inside slowly. As always the first thrust was the most pleasurable, and her shuddering whimper attested to that. Deeply filled to the core, she rocked her hips with deliberation, letting him feel every inch of her.

"Better?"

"Much better," he said, letting out a slow breath.

She slowly rose up and down, careful to not excite him too fast lest he come inside without any warning. Not that she minded particularly as she was on the pill, but she wanted to come too.

Up, down, up. Eventually she decided to take it up a notch, considering her core was becoming hotter and more aroused. Bouncing on his hard length, his hips met hers in perfect rhythm. Her mouth pursed tightly, trembling from the energy pulsating in her body until one final thrust took her over the edge.

Now Gintoki was the one who smirked as he continued to thrust into her, all while enjoying the sight of a beautiful woman caught in silent ecstasy. She always looked hot as hell, especially when she let out a quavered moan that signaled the end of her climax. He never got tired of looking at her.

When the first wave of orgasm released her, she sucked in a sharp breath before falling on his chest.

"Oh, Gintoki," she said breathlessly. He was still inside of her, giving her room for respite.

"And here I thought this'd be the day where I come first," he said, a hand stroking her hair affectionately. She smiled sheepishly. "Couldn't help it," she said.

Kissing him softly, she then whispered, "It's your turn now."

He acquiesced with a short thrust, and instantly the heat pooled in her belly once more. She could feel him begging for a release after seeing her come. It was oddly wonderful to see him lose control in gradual increments, though eventually her eyesight clouded with desire as she succumbed to the overwhelming pleasure. Her world was comprised of how he felt inside her, including those precious seconds of carnal need.

Suddenly that world snapped into focus once more as they both reached a state of release at the same time. He was only so lucky to groan deliciously whereas she bit her tongue hard so that no one could hear her scream. A familiar stickiness coated her thighs as he had pulled out just a few seconds before he came.

Breathing hard, Tsukuyo simply rolled over onto her back, exhausted. A sense of satisfaction rolled over her like a lazy wave of contentment. She reached down to fetch a tissue to wipe herself clean.

Gintoki mumbled something indiscernible into his pillow as she dutifully removed all traces of his sperm from the bed and her body.

"What?"

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?"

"Occasionally," she said, smiling. The sweat on her skin was beginning to cool in the night air. Reaching for her familiar bra, panties, and Gintoki's own strawberry boxers, she crawled back into bed, ready for a good night's sleep.

"I am so goddamned lucky to have you," he said. "I don't think I've ever had a better stay in the hospital..."

Giggling at his post-coital haze, she simply kissed him on his cheek as they slowly descended into a happy slumber.

"Good hospital stay, indeed," she murmured.


End file.
